The Chronicles of the Four Lost Sisters
by bucktooth22
Summary: These are the chronicles of four sisters and their adventures. Join us on this adventure into a world full of endless possibilities.
1. The Burning

Name: The Chronicles of the Four Lost Sisters

Summary: These are the chronicles of four sisters and their adventures. They experience fights, love, heartbreak, sadness, anger, hatred, joy and many more emotions in the turmoil that is their lives. Join us on this adventure into a world full of endless possibilities.

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing. I do not own wow. If you would like to meet my characters in the game, go ahead, I'm not a very social player but I am always happy to meet a fan. All the characters in this story are characters of mine in the game so if you want to see what they look like go ahead, if not, leave it up to your imagination. If you like what you read here you are welcome to check out more of my work at my page. If you enjoyed this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it… go poke a sleeping worgen I don't give a cat's ass; no one is making you read it.

This is the story of four sisters. One was lost to battle. One was lost to nature. One was lost to family. The last was lost to food.

FallenAngel was the eldest daughter of their family. She was a hunter, like the rest of the family before her. She was beloved and promised the most because she came first. She went away to fight the advancing Hoard armies and was lost in battle. Her body, like many others was found by the people of the Lich King. She fought for the advancing armies of the cold hearted king before she joined the rebellion and defeated the evil king. She returned home to fear and hatred but with a full pardon from Stormwind she was redeemed.

PoisonShadow had been lost as a child and never returned. She was raised by the wild cats of the forest and she joined their ranks. She befriended their leader, Castiel, and he became her first companion. They went hunting daily and when PoisonShadow was 23 she came home to her family to a hero's welcome. She was a wild girl, never fitting in with normal people and customs. She preferred to stay alone with the wild cats of the forest.

Striped was the third child. She was raised with the normal customs of the tree. She was cared for by nannies and others from the tree. Everyone knew her but everyone loved her two older sisters more. Her oldest sister, the damaged war veteran and the lost girl raised by the wild wood itself. Striped turned to cooking food to suppress her sadness for being the "middle child". She was a hunter, as was expected of her, but her main focus was always cooking. She made every food she could learn the recipe of and she only went hunting to get supplies to make food.

DarkAngel, the baby of the family, was a quiet girl. She resented the family for being hunters, always having had a deep connection with nature. She looked up to her biggest sister, FallenAngel, as her role model. She loved nature and she spent all her time outside. She slept in the embrace of the trees, and spoke to the animals when no one was looking. When she turned seven she found that she could turn into one of the wild cats. Being able to transform one's self into the animals of nature was a trait only druids possessed. Their parents were angry at first but decided that because she was the youngest it didn't really matter.

Family reunions always went a bit uncomfortably for them. The sisters always depended on one another to ignore their parents' reprimands. The four sisters loved each other more than anything and didn't think anything less of each other for their faults. Striped made the family dinners, DarkAngel brought the flowers for decorating, FallenAngel kept their parents at a manageable level of annoyance and PoisonShadow entertained the sisters with her stories and tricks she taught her companions. When nightfall came the four would sneak outside and sleep in the trees, enjoying nature together.

Upon receiving the letter FallenAngel was filled with dread. She always felt herself become filled with fear when she received the letter from her parents announcing that the family was having a reunion. She sighed before mounting her DreadSteed and spurring it down the road. Her risen minion, Morgue, trailing behind, keeping up easily.

PoisonShadow eyed the letter warily before stuffing it in one of her pockets. She looked at Castiel who eyed her, trust filling his big yellow eyes. She looked around, seeing the townspeople staring at her as if she were dangerous. She smiled grimly, they had every reason to be frightened of her; she was the wild girl after all. She mounted her great cat before it tore down the dirt trail with Castiel running behind happily.

Striped bustled around the tree house preparing. She had been in the next town over when her parents had summoned and she had been the first to arrive. She prepared the dinner for whoever would arrive by then.

DarkAngel was notified by a bird of her parent's invitation. She made her way to the nearest town to get the letter. She opened it with a sniff of disapproval. She looked around before spotting her ride home, a wild black stallion.

The house was full of activity with the arrival of the family and the rest of the people that had arrived. Likos the worgen was there, being a longstanding friend of the family. Luna and Emanuel, the parents of our sisters, were in a tizzy trying to keep everyone occupied.

Likos, Luna, Emanuel, PoisonShadow, FallenAngel, Striped, DarkAngel, Castiel, Chewbacca, Taz, Pan, Morgue, and Slashed all crammed into the house as dinner was served. Taz and his mate Pan, wolves and companions to Emanuel and Luna were waiting outside the dining room patiently. Pan's auburn fur sparkled in the moonlight and her hazel eyes watched Luna carefully. Taz had midnight black fur and black eyes; he was dark and menacing but possessed a very gentle nature. Chewbacca, the black wolf that was companion to Likos sat outside, preferring the open air. Morgue the minion raised from the grave was forced to stay outside as Luna and Emanuel refused to let a rotting carcass into their house. Castiel, the spotted grey cat sat diligently by PoisonShadow's side, his golden eyes watching his master lovingly. Slashed the oddity of the family sat diligently by Striped's side, his red eyes watching everyone in the room as his red stripes caused much attention to be directed his way. The mounts were all waiting diligently outside except the wild horse DarkAngel had ridden who went back home after being released from his rider.

That night Likos and Chewbacca, left for their home in Darnassus. Luna took Pan out for a hunt before bed. Emanuel and Taz turned in early. PoisonShadow and Castiel climbed a tree and prepared for sleep. FallenAngel climbed a tree and had Morgue stand guard at the base as he couldn't climb. Striped sat up with Morgue and Slashed for a while, needing some time for herself to clear her thoughts before bed. DarkAngel clambered up a tree and curled up for sleep.

"Goodnight." DarkAngel whispered.

"Goodnight." Came the responses from all around her.

That night the little troop of sisters woke to screams and burning. Morgue lay on the ground chopped into pieces. Slashed and Striped were fighting valiantly but were more warding off their aggressors than doing damage.

The rest of the sisters and their companions jumped down from their trees and ran into battle to defend their family and their home. There was a scream as a spear went through Striped's arm and an angry howl as Slashed went after the orc holding the other end of the spear. With a grunt he was brought down. Their house lit up the night quickly and the screams of their parents could be heard from inside. Pan burst through the flames, her fur lit with burning embers caught in her once beautiful auburn coat. She moaned before collapsing to the ground dead. Taz ran after his mate, his black fur turning grey with soot but he appeared unburnt. He howled in the pain of losing his mate and an insane glint entered his eyes. He rampaged through the forest, killing everything that he deemed a threat to his remaining family. By the time the Hoard advance was halted the girls had lost their home, their parents, their mounts, and some of them, their companions.

FallenAngel stared at the fire that had been their house. The only reason she had not gone in the burning wreckage to retrieve their parent's bodies was PoisonShadow's strong arms holding her back. DarkAngel was trying to contain the blaze threatening to destroy the forest. PoisonShadow was clinging to her older sister desperately trying to ground herself so that she didn't lose control. Castiel was lying at her feet, sadly licking a massive gash in his master's leg. Striped was giving medical care to Slashed where his front foot was burnt despite the injury to her arm from the spear that had gone untreated. Taz was mourning his dead mate. They took in the damage they had been dealt before coming together as a family. They looked around the tattered damaged group with sadness.

"We need to leave before more come." PoisonShadow said.

"We can't just leave! What about the forest, the tree, the animals?" DarkAngel asked.

"Elune takes no side in battle. If nature is going to have a chance to protect itself it would need to destroy everything it has ever stood for." Striped said. Striped's purple hair was dirty and tangled in its ponytail down her back and her purple skin was flushed with sadness. PoisonShadow's short green hair was clumped and matted against her head and her light purple skin was flushed with rage. DarkAngel stood near them, her milky white skin becoming colored with anger at her sisters, how could they just leave?! DarkAngel's pure white hair had become grey with soot and debris. FallenAngel's short green hair was covered with blood and dirt and soot and her pale purple skin had taken on a sickly green hue.

"I agree with DarkAngel." FallenAngel offered.

"You're only saying that because you do not want to leave mother and father. We must think of each other now, they are no longer part of our lives." PoisonShadow said apathetically.

"The only reason you can leave them is because you weren't raised by them!" FallenAngel shot back.

"The only reason I'm saying that is because I seem to be the only one using logic." PoisonShadow retorted.

"I was raised by them and I agree with PoisonShadow. We must leave if we want any chance of survival." Striped said.

"And what of the survival of the animals in the forest? Our forest?" DarkAngel asked angrily.

"Tell them to run!" PoisonShadow yelled. There was another platoon advancing on the sisters of the Hoard onslaught.


	2. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing although I did make my characters, name them, and write this story about them. I don't own wow.

jtdmam, thanks for the positivity! Thanks for the spell check. I will be sure to spell it right from now on. Thanks!

My character's names in the game are, PoisinShadow, FallenAngêl, DarkAngêl and Striped. They're all on Ravencrest. If you like this be sure to favorite follow and or review. If you didn't like it go away, no one's making you read it.

* * *

The four sisters ran as the mass of Horde. There was a roar as the attackers began chasing the girls. With a yell DarkAngel summoned all her strength to call the animals and the trees. She sent out a burst of energy with a message. Run. And with that the entire forest swelled with life as DarkAngel collapsed to the ground void of all energy. PoisonShadow and FallenAngel ran back to get her but the Horde armies were already around her. With a mighty war cry PoisonShadow ran to defend her sister but was held back by her two other sisters. DarkAngel was lost to the enemy and there was nothing they could do. PoisonShadow screamed. DarkAngel, their youngest sister, had given herself up to the enemy to save the forest.

"There are too many!" FallenAngel screamed before she and Striped began dragging PoisonShadow away. The three of them managed to escape but PoisonShadow was furious.

"We have to go back for her!" PoisonShadow said for the seventh time that night. They were high up in the trees. There was angry squabbling between the remaining three sisters. They all knew that they had to go back to save their sister but how? How would they save someone captured by the army of Horde? How did they even know she was still alive? "She's our sister!" PoisonShadow yelled. "Our baby sister! We can't just leave her!"

* * *

Dark angel sat up holding her head and groaning. She heard voices and instinctively growled.

"Hush or they'll hear you." Came a male voice near her. She opened her eyes and was instantly greeted with darkness. She put her hands out and felt cloth and sticks and something hard that she couldn't identify. She decided that she was in a wooden cage with a blanket over it but she couldn't figure out what the soft hardness was. "Could you please take your hand off me?" The male voice asked. She felt her face redden and she snapped her hand back. Suddenly there was rustling from outside the cage and she let out another low growl. She gasped as the cloth was pulled away and she was bombarded by light. There was a green face looking at them with cold brown eyes.

"Little elf girl and a human." He reported looking up at the blue troll glaring down at them.

"Da elf looks wild mon." He said.

"Make a good pet." The orc responded turning back to her. He moved to poke her through the wooden bars. She snarled and snapped her teeth at his pudgy green finger. The orc laughed and pulled his hand back.

"And the other?" Came a new voice. The orc and the troll moved aside as a blood elf stepped into view. He had blood red eyes and strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Good fighter." The orc said.

"Nice catch." The elf said patting the orc on the head. The stupid creature looked pleased.

"What are your names?" The elf said turning to the caged people.

"Bite me." DarkAngel snarled bitterly. He kicked the cage, jostling them. She growled again.

"It's a simple enough question. What are your names?" He repeated.

"Ari." The guy said. DarkAngel turned to him and shot him a glare.

"And yours?" The blood elf turned to her. DarkAngel thought for a moment before deciding on the best course of action. She pressed her face against the wood bars and blinked up at the pale man innocently before spitting at him. A boot came down on her face and everything went black.

* * *

The three girls began devising a plan and getting into position to carry out the plan when they met up with a group of new faces. There were people of every alliance race.

"What are you doing?" A Draenei asked annoyed. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Rescuing our sister." FallenAngel retorted. She was not in the mood to be pestered with.

"You can't! Not yet! We have a very important mission going on right now!" He responded.

"You're not going to stop us from rescuing our sister." PoisonShadow said furiously.

"I'll have my second brief you." He said sighing. A gnome came to show them the way.

* * *

Waking up DarkAngel reflected that spitting on him may not have been the best plan.

"You're an idiot." Came Ari's bitter voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He was nice looking for a human. He had scruffy black hair and cloudy black eyes.

"You're not a human." She said. He looked at her warily.

"I seem to have those idiots fooled on that." He nodded towards the orc. They were on a wagon that was being driven by a single orc. They were being pulled along by two big black dogs.

"Where are they taking us?" She asked sitting up slowly.  
"The blood elf's house."

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"You are to be a pet. Kept in a cage for the amusement of him and his guests. Like a bird kept in a cage."

"And you?"

"Have you ever heard of dog fighting?"

"Unfortunately." She said, her blood boiling at the thought.

"For some, dogs are not enough so they buy prisoners of war and make them fight each other." He said calmly.

"That's barbaric!" She gasped.

"That's life." He shot back. They sat in silence for a while. "Why didn't you just tell them your name?"

"Why should I? What business is it of theirs? What right do they have to command things of me?" She shot back angrily.

"It's just a name. Can I know?" He asked not looking at her.

"First it's a name. Then it's everything else. You can give them all or you can give them nothing. DarkAngel." She said.

"Or you can give them unimportant things. Or you could lie to them." He said. "You didn't have to spit on him."

"You have your opinion and I have mine."

"And you have a bloody nose and I am fine."

"And I have my pride and my dignity." She shot back.

"You say that now but soon enough you will be the pet of a masochistic blood elf." He said calmly.

"He may keep me in a cage but that doesn't make me his pet." She bit back.

"You have spunk for such a little night elf." He said smiling wistfully.

"I'm still bigger that you dog boy." She shot back. He laughed and twirled one of her white braids in his fingers. She growled at him and slapped his hand away. He laughed again.

"How did you know I was a worgen?" He asked after another long silence.

"You're bigger than a normal human. You're eyes are darker that normal human black. Humans are very vain creatures and would never let their hair maintain such a messy appearance. You smell like a dog." She listed them.

"There could be perfectly logical explanations for all of those. I'm simply large dark and apathetic about my appearance. I have a dog." He said.

"But you're not. You're a worgen."

"True but you should be careful when jumping to conclusions." He said watching her closely. She laughed bitterly, PoisonShadow had said that to her all the time.

"I'll never see them again." She whispered to herself. She stopped laughing and curled into herself, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in them.

* * *

"She's not here!" PoisonShadow roared smashing the empty cages. They had assisted in the raid once they had gotten intel their operative had been moved. They had rescued all the captives but DarkAngel wasn't there.

"We'll find her." FallenAngel said putting her arm around PoisonShadow's shoulders. The huntress pushed the comforting arm away angrily.

"This is your fault! We should have gone back for her when I said! If we had we could be with her now!" She yelled at the death knight angrily.

"We would all be dead!" FallenAngel shot back angrily.

"We need to keep looking." PoisonShadow said walking out of the room without another glance at her eldest sister.

* * *

"Get out." The orc commanded pointing his axe at them. They slowly emerged from the cage into a courtyard and stretched. They were now surrounded by orcs, trolls and blood elves. They were shackled and led to a prison cell and pushed roughly inside. Ari's bare chest looked pale in the dim light of the cell. They must have taken his clothes when he was captured. He was wearing pants but nothing else. DarkAngel looked down at herself, she was wearing a basic brown tunic and nothing else, and they had even taken away her staff. She grinned, that was not her weapon, she was her own weapon.

"What are you?" Ari asked looking at her curiously.

"I'm a night elf." She responded flicking one of her pointed ears.

"No, what class." He responded rolling his eyes.

"Druid. Why?" She asked.

"Oh!" He said smiling.

"What?" She persisted.

"You can fight back without a weapon." He said smiling.

"You could...punch someone." She offered weakly.

"I have a plan." He said cryptically. Suddenly there was a blood elf girl at the door. She was scantily dressed and she looked at DarkAngel with a hard stare.

"Put these on." She said pushing something through the bars on the door. DarkAngel glared at her but made no move to take the clothes. Sighing she called over two orcs. Opening the door one moved over to watch Ari and the other went to hold DarkAngel down.

"Touch me and you die." She snarled.

"Funny little elf." He said moving closer slowly.

Suddenly there was a flash of gold and then a flash of white. The blood elf girl screamed franticly as the orc fell to the ground with a chunk of his face missing. DarkAngel snarled, she was in her cat form and she stalked over to the other orc. He went to hit her with his axe but suddenly Ari was there punching the green face. The axe hit skin and there was blood but Ari didn't stop. He punched the orc over and over again until he fell to the ground. He turned around just in time to see DarkAngel run out of the cell. He picked up the axe and chased after her. She ran, sniffed the air and then ran again. There were so many paths but she seemed to know where she was going so he followed her. Soon enough they got there, it was a room with stacks upon stacks of caged people. Every race of alliance, men and women, it was a horrific sight. There were blood stains on the walls. DarkAngel let out a snarl and changed back to her human form. She looked around and saw the orc that was supposed to be on guard. He was slumped against the wall fast asleep. She snuck up to him and took the axe from his pudgy green hands. With a roar of anger she hit him with the wooden handle and he fell unconscious.

She took the axe and began smashing the doors of the cages rampaging. Ari smiled and took off after her doing the same. Soon enough they had about a thousand freed from their cages. DarkAngel looked around and seeing no others she took off running.

"This way out!" She called over her shoulder. Sighing, Ari trailed after her. They all followed her like a river being led by a blur of white. She was like an angel with her pure white hair in two braids and her milky skin. They were met by a few guards but Ari and DarkAngel held them off. When they made it to the gates they stopped. They seemed so unbreakable, big iron black gates blocking the white angel from freedom. She snarled and turned into a bear. Running at the iron gates full force may not be one of her best ideas but it was the first thing that came to mind. She ran into the gates over and over until they were bent enough for them all to get through. With a massive roar she charged through the obstacle and ran on. They ran on for a while before night fell. They made a camp and even got a little fire going. They sat around in silence. DarkAngel sat on the outskirts of their little camp watching the horizon and the moon. It's gently light illuminated the faces of the worried people that were following her. She sighed, what had she gotten herself into? She vaguely wondered when Ari had gotten off to but brushed it off and went back to looking at the moon and the stars. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the stars. The stars hung in the black sky like the frame of a picture that was the moon. It was full and bright and hung in the sky like a big white face smiling gently down at them. Suddenly there was a little Draenei girl at her side. She looked no more than 9. DarkAngel smiled down at her sweetly.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving us." She said in a small voice.

"You're welcome." She said, not having any other response.

"Someone's approaching from the north!" Ari yelled running up to her.

"If it was Horde they would be coming from the south." She responded trying not to get frantic. She looked in the direction he was pointing, her night vision being far superior to his. A massive grin plastered its self across her face.

"What is it?" He asked but before he could get an answer she took off running at top speed to the approaching party. He sighed and took off after her. As they got closer he saw alliance colors and he grinned and ran faster. In the front of the pact were three night elves and a Draenei. He ran up to the Draenei and saluted.  
"Sir." He stood at attention as they came to a stop. There were squeals and laughter coming from the night elves and DarkAngel.

"Has the captain been secured?" The big blue man asked looking down at Ari.  
"Yes sir." He responded.

"And you have found your sister?" He asked turning to the night elves he had been riding with.

"Yes." FallenAngel responded grinning.

"Fetch the captain and we can return home." He said stiffly.

"One thing sir." Ari spoke up.

"What is the problem officer?"

"We have a few extras." Ari said looking at DarkAngel. She looked happier than he had seen her the entire time. She was being hugged by three older night elves.

"Well bring them too." The Draenei said annoyed.

"Yes sir." Ari said saluting and turning back to the camp.

"You're not going without me!" DarkAngel called trailing after Ari.

"And you're not going anywhere ever again without us." FallenAngel said as the three trailed after their sister.

"If we ever loose you again I think PoisonShadow may lose her shit." Striped said laughing.

"She was not a happy camper." FallenAngel agreed laughing. PoisonShadow glared at her sisters halfheartedly.

"PoisonShadow?" Ari asked.

"Yep." DarkAngel said.

"That would make you the sisters! The famous sisters!" Ari said gasping.

"Please; no autographs." PoisonShadow said laughing.

"Now I know why you're so crazy." Ari said nudging DarkAngel smiling.

"Wait! DarkAngel did something crazy?" FallenAngel asked gasping and feigning horror.

"Our baby sister did something crazy? Who would have thought?" PoisonShadow said mocking surprise.

"She was always such a predictable girl." Striped said and the three of them burst out laughing.

They got to the group of newly freed people and DarkAngel explained that there were alliance people here to take them to safety. Returning to the group Ari had to stifle a laugh at the expression on his commander's face.

"You said a few!" He whispered angrily.

"A few more than a few." Ari responded grinning.

DarkAngel rode with Ari and soon enough he was accepted as family. He had been a secret operative, meant to be captured. He was sent to infiltrate the home of the blood elf and rescue a human captain. He was one of the people in their crowd. When they arrived back and the alliance camp Likos was waiting for them and grabbed all four girls in a hug.


End file.
